Yukiho Tamura
'''Yukiho Tamura '''is a student in School Girls Simulator. She has the Protagonist as her housemate and Rina li and Naomi Hasunuma as her neighbors. She is also a member of the Cooking Club along with Aimi Hirano and Michiyo Tsumi. Appearance Yukiho Tamura has a right-sided ponytail that is lightish-yellow. She has blue eyes. Her bag is randomized. She wears the default uniform of the player's choice. If the player chooses to have the Summer uniform, she will have black and pink striped stockings. Personality Yukiho Tamura is a combination of nice and rude. However, other than that she has no personality. Routine Weekdays Yukiho Tamura spawns outside her home. She walks to the gate and to the shoe lockers. She then goes to her classroom to drop her bag. At about 7:30 AM, she walks around school. At 8:00 AM, she goes to class or to the room where an activity is held. At 8:30 AM, she follows another trip around the school. At 9:00 AM, she goes to class or to the room where an activity is held. At 9:30 AM, she follows another trip around the school. At 10:00 AM, she goes to class or to the room where an activity is held. At 10:30 AM, she follows another trip around the school. At 11:00 AM, she goes to class or to the room where an activity is held. At 11:30 AM, she goes out to eat then follows another trip around school. At 13:00 (1:00) PM, she goes to class or to the room where an activity is held. At 13:30 (1:30) PM, she follows another trip around the school. At 14:00 (2:00) PM, she goes to class or to the room where an activity is held. At 14:30 (2:00) PM, a broom appears in her hands and she walks around the school, cleaning it in the process. Under mysterious circumstances, the game resets back to 14:30 PM after cleaning time. At this point, she goes to the Cooking Club until 18:00 (6:00) PM, whereas she goes to get her bag, changes her shoes and goes to the bus stop, the shrine, or the mountain. At 19:00 (7:00) PM, Yukiho wanders around town, and at some point, goes back to her room, changes to pajamas and sleeps. Weekends Yukiho spawns outside her home. She may go to the bus stop or to the school first. At 9:00 AM, she switches locations. At 11:30 AM, Yukiho goes out to eat then goes to the Sea. At 19:00 (7:00) PM, Yukiho wanders around town. At some point, she may go back to her house and sleep. Name Yukiho is a name of Japanese origin, It is a combination of Yuki, meaning snow, and Ho, meaning firefly. It basically means "snow firefly". Tamura means "rice paddy village". There is also a Hebrew variation of Tamura, which is Tamar or Tamera, meaning "palm tree". There is a Russian version which is Tamara. It is also a Sanskrit word for "spice".